Fast Forward Our Lives
by MysteriousPadfoot2106
Summary: The marauders, and their friends, Lily and Allie are in their 6th year at Hogwarts. What happens when Sirius does a random spell that launches them into the time period of the golden trio?
1. Page 235

"Frem fort," Sirius muttered these words under his breath. He was flipping through his Defense Against the Dark Arts book, and found them written in the side margin, on page 235.

He quickly glanced around the common room. James, Allie, Remus, Lily, and Peter were all seated around him. James and Remus were Sirius' best mates. Lily was basically just an acquaintance; someone that Sirius befriended only because of his other friends. Allie was his friend, though he wished that she could be more.

"What's that, Sirius?" James looked at Sirius as though he thought that his best mate had gone mental.

"Uhhh…nothing, nothing. I was just looking through the DADA book, to try and find answers for the homework"

Sirius knew that uttering spells when you don't know what they do was dangerous, but his curiosity was getting the better of him.

He took his wand out of his pocket, and loudly and clearly spoke the words again, "_Frem fort!"_

xxxx

"OWWWW!" Lily screamed, as she found her and her friends sitting on the floor. The strange thing was that they were still in their common room, but the room was decorated in a slightly different way.

As Lily stood, she found some strange kids staring at her. Her face reddened when she realized that she had screamed rather loudly. Now that she was standing, she could see the room in more detail. When she caught a glimpse of the calendar on the wall, she felt the wind being knocked out of her.

"W-what's the-the date?" Lily shakily asked one of the girls that were staring at her.

"Uh…it's 1995," the girl replied, a look of concern on her face.

xxxx

Professor Dumbledore stood staring at the six students sitting in front of him. He sighed, and began to explain to them, "The six of you seem to have been transported from the past. Now, I must find a way to make sure that you get back of course, but that will take a while, because I need to figure out the counter curse to the spell that Sirius said. There are people in your year that…let's say, have a lot to do with your future. I don't want you to ask too many questions, but if you do happen to figure out something about it, then do NOT take ANY action. If you do, you may in fact ruin the future of the entire wizarding world. You will attend your sixth year classes, as usual, you will do your homework, and you will sleep in the dorms of your fellow Gryffindors. Today is Sunday, so you will have class tomorrow. At breakfast, Professor McGonagall will hand out your lesson schedules. It is the middle of the year right now, as it was for you in the past, so I am pretty sure that you will pick up where you left off in terms of academics. Now, I think you all need to get settled, and get some rest, so good night."

The six of them filed out of the office, down the stairs, and into the hallway. Their minds were so full of their own thoughts that they walked all the way to the common room in silence. This was going to be a long year.

**A/N: Hey! Thanks for reading the first chapter. So what do you think? Please review, because if you don't, then I'll never know how to improve this. Thanks again!**


	2. Some Things Never Change

Groaning, Allie extended her arms in front of her as she sat up in bed. Last night was just a big blur to her, and she and her friends were rather confused. Taking a second glance around the common room, Allie saw six beds. One for Lily and Allie, and four others for girls she obviously didn't know. Checking her watch, she saw that she had about an hour to get ready and go down to breakfast, and quickly jumped out of bed to wake Lily.

xxx

The Great Hall was rather noisy, as it was in "the past". The six new comers had gotten a lot of curious looks, which wasn't surprising given the fact that they had just come out of nowhere. The thing that they found strange was that some of them kept whispering about them, like they already knew them or something. Allie was surprised to find a boy in their year who looked exactly like James, but with bright green eyes. Smirking, she found an opportunity to tease her friend.

"Hey Lily," she said cheerfully, "that boy looks like James, but with your eyes. I wonder hoe that happened!"

Of course, Allie had thought of this as humorous, because it would be impossible for Lily to ever go out with James, let alone have a _child_ with him. After she had received several terms of abuse from her aggravated friend, she looked down at her schedule. She had a double block of Transfiguration, then Potions, Charms, DADA, and History of Magic. Groaning, she leaned across the bench to compare her classes with her friends.

xxx

Feeling slightly more cheerful, Allie set off to Transfiguration with Lily, James, and Remus.

"_This_ is going to be interesting," James commented, with a look of dangerous determination on his face.

"Oh please,_ please_ don't tell me that you're going to do something bad. We just got here, and I don't want to get a bad name from my teachers just because of _you_," Lily spat.

Sighing, and glancing at each other, Remus and Allie smirked. Some things _never _change.

**A/N: Ahhh sorry it took so long to update. This chapter is sort of like a transition, so not a lot happened, but don't worry the next one will be better! So, do you like it? Review, please, and thank you to all of my reviewers:**

Roberster639: Thanks, here's the update!

deathxbyxdawnxgurl: Thanks for reviewing, hope you liked this chapter too!

Journeyforever: Thanks, here's the new chapter hope you liked it!

queenofshadowwrealm: Thanks, I know not a lot happened in this chapter, but I promise the next one will be better!


	3. Anything's Possible

Lily felt a jolt of annoyance as Allie and Remus sat next to each other at a table. Not wanting to sit next to any of the other kids, who happened to be gaping at them, she rolled her eyes and slid into the seat next to James. Her face reddened with anger as she saw the dreaded look of smugness on James' face.

"Couldn't resist, could you Evans?" Smirking, he turned his attention to the front of the room, where a much older version of Professor McGonagall stood.

"Today we'll be working on transforming teacups to spiders," and with a tap of her wand, Professor McGonagall set directions on the board.

This seemed to be the signal that everyone could start talking, for the room suddenly was filled with conversation. Lily immediately took out her wand, and started to read the directions on the board. She wanted her teachers to know, even if they had taught her when they were younger, that she was ambitious when it came to class work.

As she read the board for the third time, making sure that she hadn't missed anything, Lily felt that someone was staring at her. Turning her head slightly so that they wouldn't see that she was listening to them, she saw three Gryffindors; two boys and a girl sitting behind her.

"Harry, those are your _parents_!" the girl whispered excitedly to the boy that Allie had pointed out at breakfast.

The three of them were staring at Lily and James. Her heart pounding in her chest, Lily tried to think of a million reasons why they couldn't be talking about her, but kept coming to a dead end when she realized that they had indeed been looking at her and James. She turned her head back to look at the front of the classroom, her face flushed, and her hands shaking.

From the front of the classroom, Professor McGonagall called, "Potter, please come to the front of the classroom."

To her horror, Lily saw both James and the boy who was supposedly her son, get up and walk to the front of the classroom. The boy had her eyes, looked like James, and had James' last name. Her face flushed even more, and she buried her head in her hands.

"I meant Harry, James. You may go sit down," Professor McGonagall seemed to have noticed that she had made a mistake, because her face paled slightly, and she had an expression of concern as she watched James walk back to his seat, confused, and slightly annoyed.

"That kid has my last name _and_ looks like me," James exclaimed, scowling, "that's not cool."

Rolling her eyes, Lily tried to look annoyed, but deep down inside, she was relieved. James didn't yet know what she did. This was good, considering how smug James could be when Lily merely sat down next to him. If he found out that she had a child with him, he would go crazy.

As class ended, Lily packed her back in a haze. _This couldn't be possible_, she thought. _But then again, anything is possible, because you never know what the future holds._

**A/N: This chapter is longer, and pretty important to the story. It was kind of serious though, and just know that it's not going to be like this for the whole story. Some chapters will be funny, and some more serious. So I hope you liked this chapter, and please review even if you didn't. Thanks to my reviewers:**


	4. The World Has Gone Mad

Lily quickly walked towards as the rest of the class filed into the hallway. When she finally caught up to her, she tapped her on the shoulder and whispered,

"I need to talk to you…in private!"

Glancing over her shoulder nervously, Lily made sure that James wasn't around, and Allie to the wall to tell her everything that she had found out.

xxx

As James was leaving the classroom, he noticed that Lily looked pale, and that she was rushing out of the classroom. His "curious Marauder side" coming over him, James slipped on his invisibility cloak, and followed her.

Lily glanced over her shoulder, and pulled Allie out of the mob of students standing around the corridor, towards the wall.

"Allie, you won't believe what just happened!" Lily whispered shakily, "There were these three people sitting behind me…a girl and two boys. One of them looked almost exactly like James…except…except…he had my eyes. And his friend, the girl, was looking and James and I, and was saying that we were his parents! Then Professor McGonagall said Potter come to the front of the room, and the boy _and_ James went up to her"

Lily had blurted all of this out so quickly that it took Allie some time to register what she had said, "So this boy looks like James, has your eyes, and has James' last name? Wow, Lils. Are you sure? You despise James. I think you probably were stressed out about being transported into a different time period. Either that or the world has gone mad," Allie replied, eyes widening with every word.

Heart beating faster and faster, James felt his face grow hot. _This can't be happening. Evans and I? _

With a deep sigh, James pulled off his invisibility cloak, and smiled at Lily and Allie.

"Hello, ladies."

Groaning, Lily turned her back to James, and put her forehead on the wall. The world really was going mad.

**A/N: One of my more serious chapters, just had to get it out of the way. More humor coming up! Please review. **


	5. Bloody Hell

Lily and Allie lay stretched out on the grass. It was a rather hot day, and most of the students were milling outside when they had free periods.

"I can't believe Potter figured it out," Lily muttered, sitting up.

"Bloody hell, Lily. Can you just forget about it? Besides, he didn't figure it out, he over heard us talking about it. That was yesterday. Just _forget_ about it!" Allie replied, exasperatedly.

"How can I if he's not going to let me? Allie, he's going to ask me out even more now!" Lily cried, banging her head against her knees.

Sighing, Allie sat up. She looked over her shoulder, making sure that no one was listening into their conversation.

"Well, maybe you should say yes," Allie said softly. Ignoring Lily's incredulous look, she continued, "You're going to marry him. And have a son with him. Why not give him a chance? He's not as bad as you think, you know."

Groaning, Lily shook her head, "I can't."

xxx

"Ah. Girl watching is fun," Sirius was leaning against the big tree, looking out at the lawns.

"You mean one-girl-watching, right? Because you're staring at Allie," Remus smirked, looking up from his book.

Glaring at Remus, Sirius replied, "I'm not as obsessed as you make me out to be."

James snorted, passing it off as a cough when Sirius gave him a menacing look, "Whatever you say, mate."

James was about to close his eyes, when he heard footsteps drawing nearer to the tree they were sitting under. Opening his eyes, he noticed who it was with one glance. It was the boy. His supposed son. His and _Lily's _supposed son. He was standing awkwardly infront of them with his two other friends.

James had told Sirius and Remus what he had learned already, though Sirius didn't take it too seriously. **(A/N: Er…) **

"Oh, hello. You must be the son of James and Lily. How do you do?" Sirius smirked at James over his shoulder, who looked horror-struck.

The boy looked positively bewildered. He glanced at his friends before answering, "How did you figure _that_ out?"

"I have my ways," Sirius smiled again.

xxx

Lily stood up, and smoothed out her skirt. Glancing around the lawns, Lily startled when she saw who James, Sirius, and Remus were talking to.

"Oh damn. Oh bloody hell. I'm going to hex James and Sirius so badly that they won't be able to stare in a mirror anymore," Lily fumed, her face turning it's dangerous color of bright red.

Allie directed herself to Lily's gaze, and put a hand over her mouth to keep herself from laughing. They were talking to Lily's son.


	6. Awkward Conversations

"Hello, Evans," James grinned as the fuming Lily stormed over to him and Sirius.

Allie was walking slowly behind Lily, still trying to suppress her laughter. Sighing, she put an arm on Lily's shoulder and said, "Calm down, Lily. They were just talking, that's all."

Choosing to ignore Allie's comment, Lily angrily brushed her hair, that was now the color of her face, away from her eyes, and in a very low, shaky voice hissed, "You two better watch yourselves. I'm not thick, and I know you weren't just carrying over a bit of light conversation."

Breathing heavily, she glanced sideways at her son, who was now gaping at her. Allie turned to look at him as well, smiling as she did so. She hadn't gotten to see him close up, and he really did look like James.

"Er…hello," Lily said, trying to sound more calm, "Would you excuse me for a second? I need to talk to James for a minute, alone."

With that, Lily grabbed James arm fiercely, and dragged him away.

xxx

Allie ran a hand through her hair awkwardly and said, "So…er…how're things?" It was a rather lame question, yes, but what else was there to say?

She shot a look at Sirius and Remus that clearly meant that she wanted them to say something. Clearing his throat, Remus said, "Oh, things are great. What class do you have next, Allie? I have Muggle Studies," he tried to make his face look truly inquiring.

"Er…I have Defense Against the Dark Arts. How about you?" She looked at the boy, and bit her lip. The situation couldn't be any more awkward than it was at the moment, and of course Sirius wasn't about to help.

"Really? I have Defense Against the Dark Arts as well," Sirius grinned slyly, and put an arm around Allie, "I think it's time we go to class…don't want to be late." With that, he steered her around the three gaping students, and cleared his throat to indicate that Remus should follow.

xxx

"What the _bloody hell_ is your problem, Potter?" Lily hissed, tucking her hair behind her ear, "The second you learn that he's…our…our…son, you go about and ruin things with your oh-so-hilarious humor."

Lily was positively shaking with anger as she glares at James, and crossed her arms furiously. Cowering slightly against the wall next to the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom, James sighed. Sirius had to ruin everything for him, didn't he? Well, of course he had to ruin everything for James, Sirius was his best mate, and he was…Sirius.

"I didn't say anything to the boy! Sirius did! I was about to slap him, but then you came over and started yelling at me for absolutely no reason."

Letting her shoulders relax slightly, Lily looked James in the eyes, "You…you didn't? But I thought…you know…that you would want to, because…" Awkwardly, she tapered off her sentence. Maybe she shouldn't have been so harsh. Maybe she _should_ give him a chance.

Shaking her head, and pushed the thought out of her mind, "Ok Potter, I believe you. But if I catch you saying something to the boy without consulting me first, then it'll be your head," She turned her back on James, and walked down the hallway, towards the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom.

**A/N: Sorry for the delay, I was on vacation for two weeks. But anyway, I hope you like this chapter, and thank you to my reviewers! **


	7. Confusing Predicaments, and Women

James glanced around the common room and sighed. It had been a long day. Although anyone else would think that James tried to make Lily upset, that was defiantly not how it was. He hated it when Lily got mad at him, now more than ever. Was she going to give him a chance, now that she knew she was going to marry him, and have a son with him? He tried not to think about the fact that anyone could change the future, especially if they knew what lay in store for them.

_Where's Sirius when you need him?_ James thought, and frowned slightly. Sirius was usually pretty good at distracting James when Lily and he had an argument. Maybe it wouldn't be much of a help this time, since Lily had actually been kind to him at the end of it. The image of her turning her back on him and walking away replayed in his mind again and again, no matter how hard he tried to push it out. James heard the common room door swing open, and glanced over his shoulder.

"Come on, Harry. It's really not that hard to figure out that you're James' son. You look exactly like him, and have his last name. As for Lily, she's not thick at all, so I'm not surprised that she found out as well," came a matter-of-factly voice that sounded a little like Lily's.

James quickly turned back, and gazed into the fire; it was his son and his two friends. Every time James thought about the boy, his heart skipped a beat. That wasn't something that usually happened to James; care-free James, who just wanted to enjoy life. Now that word, 'life' seemed to have a whole different meaning. He had a son, with the girl that he loved. It had struck him as odd, however, that his son seemed awkward around James. Why should he be, when he was living with an older version of himself at home?

Rubbing his eyes, and sighing, James tried to clear his mind of all thoughts. This was far too confusing for him.

xxx

Sirius, Allie, Remus, and Lily were walking towards the common room silently. There really wasn't much to say, as it was obvious that they were all thinking the same things. Allie glanced sideways at her best mate, and looked away, concerned. Lily seemed dead to the world, the usual spark in her eyes gone. Remus looked thoughtful, as he often did, but Allie could detect a hint of confusion in his eyes. She couldn't blame him; it was all rather confusing.

Biting her lip, she sighed deeply, and when they finally reached the portrait hole, said, "Acromantula."

xxx

James looked up again, as he heard people entering the common room. A wave of relief washed over him as he saw Sirius and Remus, but when he saw Lily, it gave way to a wave of terror. Their son was sitting on the other side of the common room, talking to his friends, but if Lily started yelling at him, he would defiantly hear it. What kind of a son would ever like to watch his teenage parents fighting like that?

"I'm going to go for a walk," Allie mumbled slightly, sensing that Lily and James needed to be alone. She looked up at Remus and Sirius, "Do you guys want to come?"

Remus smiled, but shook his head, "No, thank you. I think I'd better study for my Muggle Studies exam."

Sirius chuckled slightly, and rolled his eyes, "Moony…never one to just let go and fail an exam. Well, Allie, I think I would enjoy a walk," he grinned at her.

A tinge of red appeared on Allie's face, but she willed it away before talking. She couldn't show her feelings. That would be very thick of her. Besides, she doubted that Sirius would ever fancy her…or any girl for that matter. He was more the type that got into a relationship, if you could call it that, if the girl _looked_ nice.

"Ok. Let's go then," and with that, she and Sirius walked out of the common room, and Remus up into the dorm.

xxx

Lily watched Allie and Sirius go with a sigh. Turning her eyes back at James, she flushed slightly as she noticed him studying her, and silently sat down next to him, "Sorry about yelling at you before, James. I-er…I just assumed that you weren't going to take the situation seriously. I was wrong though."

James nodded, and looked down at his feet. She was apologizing, and admitting that she was wrong. Isn't this how he's always dreamed his conversations with Lily would go? Well now he didn't know what to say or do. Finally, after thinking for a while, he looked up and said, "It's ok. But you really have me all wrong in your mind. Sure, I like to have fun…but I'm the kind of person who doesn't take a serious situation….seriously."

Noticing what he had just said, James ran a hand quickly through his hair, and scowled at himself. Why did he always have to sound so incredible stupid? But then a jolt of excitement shot through him as he realized that maybe, just maybe, Lily would give him a chance now. After all, they were being honest with each other, without her screaming her head off. That was good.

"Alright, well…I think I'd better go…I'll talk to you later," Lily smiled slightly at James, and walked, dazed towards the girl's dorm.

James watched her go, slightly crestfallen, yet left with a feeling of happiness. She didn't hate him after all.

xxx

"So, Sirius, any new girlfriends lately?" Allie smiled at him, and tried to sound casual.

Sirius grinned back and sighed before saying in what he thought was his oh-so-charming voice, "No, not really. I've got my eye on a certain girl, though. I think I might ask her to go to the next Hogsmead trip with me. Did you see the notice? It's on the board in the common room…the trip's next weekend."

Allie frowned slightly. He had an eye on a certain girl? What was that supposed to mean? Allie's heart beat slightly faster as she thought of the idea of Sirius in a serious relationship. **(A/N: Ehh, once again!) **With a hint of distractedness in her voice, she replied, "No, I didn't see it."

Sirius nodded, "Yes, I've noticed that not many people read the board…they just hear it from the brilliant blokes like me that do. Not that you're not brilliant," he flashed a smile at her, "But, you know. Well, anyway…tell what an ideal date for a girl would be…I need to know in order for the Hogsmead trip to go smoothly."

He really was serious about this girl. Trying not to look to upset, Allie bit her lip, and made her voice steady in her throat before answering, "Hmm. An ideal date…? I think that would defiantly be if someone took me to the Three Broomsticks for a drink, and then maybe Zonkos just for a little bit of fun. Then maybe a walk around Hogsmead would be nice."

Yes, Allie could describe her idea of a horrible date to him, to insure that his date went horribly, but she doubted that he would ever even want to speak to her again if she did. Sighing slightly, she looked up to see him nodding, with a thoughtful expression on his face, "That sounds good. Thanks."

They turned another corner in silence, and found themselves walking towards the Gryffindor common room. Giving the password again, Allie climbed through the portrait hole, in a slight daze, and walked straight up to the girl's dorm without a word to Sirius, or James, who was sitting alone near the fire.

James looked up at Sirius sat down across from him in another black arm chair, "So why do you look so happy?" he asked, dreading the answer slightly.

"Nothing really…I'm just planning to ask Allie to go to Hogsmead with me…you look like a Hippogriff, James…what's gotten into you?" Sirius raised an eyebrow at James, and looked him up and down.

"I look like a Hippogriff? What the bloody hell is that supposed to mean? Anyway, Lily and I talked, and she didn't yell at me once. Is that odd, or what?"

"Women," Sirius sighed, "From what I've noticed, you can never tell what mood they're in, so just to play it safe, give them lots of chocolate and flowers."

**A/N: Ok I'm jet-lagged from vacation, so I typed this partly yesterday afternoon, and finished it this morning at three. I hope you liked it, because it's all I had to do for a couple of hours…thanks to my reviewers:**

**Klappa: Thanks for the constructive criticism. Seriously, I really appreciate it! I hope this chapter was more along the lines of what you were thinking…?**


	8. Uncontrollable Feelings

There were only three days until the Hogsmead trip, and Lily felt miserable. On one hand, she wanted to give James a chance, and make him happy. But on the other, she couldn't even bare the thought of letting her guard down. Yes, James was being sensitive and kind about the situation…but was Lily going to give in, even after five non-stop years of his madness? She couldn't. She wouldn't. Or would she?

Heaving a deep sigh, she mentally kicked herself. Why was she thinking about this now, when she was supposed to be studying for a Potions exam? Lily had noticed a change in her, physically and emotionally, ever since she had found out about Harry. Yesterday, she was shocked to find her eyes slightly blood-shot, and to have deep bags set under them. She also seemed to have lost some weight, making her seem even frailer that she was before. Emotionally, she was incredibly vulnerable. If she happened to be reading a book and one of the characters was crying, she would find herself tear-stained and shaking only a few moments later. She couldn't stop thinking about it, and truth be told, it terrified her. What was all the fuss about? She was going to have a son with James; there were so many worse things that could happen to her. But maybe she wasn't upset because it was a bad predicament…maybe she was mad at herself for being happy.

Angrily, she snapped her book shut, and looked up from her lap. Sirius was lounging in the chair closest to the fire, a smirk splayed across his face. Lily didn't want to know what he was thinking about, so looked to his left, and Remus. He was absorbed in his Potions book, and had his notes layed out in front of him. _Why can't I concentrate like that, _Lily thought bitterly. Her eyes strayed again, and landed on Allie. She looked rather distant, and even though she had her book open, she wasn't paying attention to it. Occasionally she glanced at Sirius and sighed. Allie. Allie, Allie, Allie. Did she have to fall for Sirius, of all people? Of course she did.

Finally, Lily let her eyes look for what she wanted to see. Unfortunatly they didn't find him. James. Where was he? It was a habit that every night, the five of them, Allie, Remus, Sirius, Lily, and James, would sit in the common room together until they went to bed. She scanned the common room, and felt a jolt of excitement as she spotted a boy with black, messy hair sitting with his back to her.

"I'll be right back," Lily whispered to no one in particular and quickly walked over to him. Not wanting to startle him, she tapped him lightly on the shoulder and said softly, "James, why aren't you over there? Everyone else is…"

Her words cut off abruptly as the boy turned around. Lily wanted to cry at that moment. He looked exactly like James. He had his hair, his nose, the same face cut, and even the same expression on his face. The only thing that set them apart was Harry's eyes. Unwillingly, her hand went up to touch her own eyes, and she gasped slightly, as if she had never noticed it before. Harry had her eyes.

"Oh, I'm…er…sorry. I thought you were James. You look a lot like him, you know. Your back was facing me, so I couldn't see your eyes…" Biting her lip, Lily studied his expression. He was nervous. What kind of mother was she, if her own son was nervous when he met her when she was younger? "Well, I'll see you around, Harry," his name felt like velvet on her tongue as she walked back to her friends. Was it possible to love someone if you didn't even know them? At that moment, Lily decided the answer was yes. She loved Harry as her son, even if she didn't feel like a mother.

xxx

Sirius was waiting for Lily to leave. She looked like a ghoul, and he could tell that she wasn't paying the slightest attention to her studying, because her eyes were completely placid. The whole situation with James and Harry was getting to her, Sirius could tell. Yes, Sirius would have usually said something insensitive or thick; just to make her forget about it, but now he didn't feel like doing that. She had her future laid out for her clearly. What was so wrong about that? Sirius would have loved to have found out that he would marry Allie, and have a child with her. So why was Lily acting like it was the end of the world?

_Stop it, Black. Stop thinking about her problems, _Sirius willed the frustrated thoughts out of his head. He needed to concentrate. Once Lily left, he was going to ask Allie to go on the Hogsmead trip with him. Yes, he had asked girls out many times before, but this was different. He didn't know whether Allie fancied him back or not. With the other girls, Sirius had only asked them out if he'd seen them staring at him, or talking about him to their friends. He played out what was going to say in his head again,

"_So, Allie. I was wondering if you would like to go to Hogsmead this weekend."_

Yes, it was simple. But what was the point in getting caught up in some extensive speech when that was all he needed to say? He could say that she wasn't like the other girls that he had dated. He could say that she was more special to him, because she had been his friend for all of these years. But what was the point? Besides, he wasn't going to wait until Remus left, because who knew how long that would take? Sirius wasn't about to show his feelings in front of Moony like that.

"Alright guys, I'm going to bed," Lily said in a weary voice, "You coming, Allie?"

_Oh, bloody hell._ Sirius hadn't thought of the fact that Allie might go with Lily. To his relief, Allie shook her head, "Not right now. I'll be up in a little while though."

Turning his head slowly, Sirius watched Lily walk over to the stairs, and ascend them to go inside the Girl's dorm. Once he was sure that the door was shut, and that she wasn't going to come back for any reason, he turned towards Allie. With a deep breath, Sirius cleared his throat to get her attention. He grinned slightly as her head snapped up, and she looked at him inquiringly.

"Er…So, Allie. I was just wondering…would you like to go to Hogsmead with me this weekend?"

At these words, Remus' head appeared over his book, a curious expression on his face. Of course he had noticed that Sirius and Allie seemed to have something going, but Sirius asking her to Hogsmead? That was odd.

"I-what? I thought you were going to ask another girl…the one you have your eye on." Allie looked slightly shocked, and she seemed to be breathing faster.

Chuckling, Sirius shook his head, "You were the girl I had my eye on. So what do you say? The Three Broomsticks, Zonkos, and then a walk?" He couldn't help but smile at her expression. Obviously she hadn't expected this at all.

Blushing slightly, Allie ran a hand through her hair and smiled back at him, "Sure. That sounds like an ideal date to me."

**A/N: Ehh it's not that long, but I spent more time with the details this time. Next chapter will be better, I promise!**

**Klappa: Thanks! Are the feelings better in this chapter, or do you have any suggestions?**

**Ginverva Molly: Thanks, yeah I'm have to defiantly try and do that!**


	9. A Master Plan

Allie and Lily were sitting in the girl's dorm, after deciding that they would go down to breakfast a little later than usual. It was the day of the Hogsmead trip, so they had time to relax. Lily rubbed her eyes, and sighed. She hadn't gotten a bit of sleep last night; she hadn't given James a chance yet.

"Lily, you don't have to stay awake to talk to me…honestly, I saw you tossing and turning all night. Go back to bed," Allie gave Lily and meaningful look. How did Allie always know stuff like this? Yes, they were best mates, but it seemed that Allie could real Lily's mind. That was probably a good thing, considering Lily's mind was locked down to everyone else.

"I'm fine, Allie. Even if I tried to go back to sleep, I probably wouldn't be able to, now that it's light out. Besides, we don't have all the time in the world; you should get ready for your date soon," Lily's voice wavered slightly, and she cleared her throat.

Allie had noticed a change in Lily, but thought it best not to mention it until now, "Lily, please tell me what's wrong. We're best mates, for merlin's sake! I know there's something wrong; you're always so sensitive now, and you look like you haven't slept or eaten in months!" It was brash, but sometimes that was the only way to get Lily's attention.

Sighing, Lily closed her eyes. It wasn't such a big deal, and telling Allie would probably take a big weight off of her shoulders. But what was there to tell? Allie already knew the whole story…she just didn't know how Lily felt about it, "Well I'll give you the short version. I just feel a little...confused. I don't know why I'm acting like this. It might be that I'm happy, and don't want to be, or that I'm really sad about it. You know the whole James and Harry issue. It's not that big of a deal, so don't worry about me."

"It is a big deal if you make it one. But if you just let it go, then I think you'll feel a lot better. Just let life go where it wants to, Lily," Allie glanced at her watch, "and if you'll excuse the interruption, we'd better get ready."

xxx

"Padfoot has a date! Padfoot has a date!" James was grinning, and shoving Sirius out of his bed to wake him up, "Padfoot, wake up! You're going to be late on your date, and we can't have _that_."

Sirius kicked his legs back, making sure that they hit James before he swung them over the side of his bed and stood up. Glancing at the clock near Remus' bed, he glared at James, "We leave to go to Hogwarts in two hours. I stayed up late last night thinking of things to say, Prongs."

James laughed loudly, "I know, I saw you. Not to mention heard you. I think your lines are a bit odd, James, and that's my honest opinion." He grinned at Sirius, and sat down on his own bed. He was excited for his friend, but also a bit disappointed that he hadn't had the nerve to ask Lily to go to Hogsmead with him.

"I'm getting ready now," Sirius clenched his teeth to stop from punching James. He'd gotten used to his best mate's annoying ways, but sometimes it was a bit too much to handle. Especially when he wouldn't stop talking about Lily, and how he was going to get her one day.

"Ok, Padfoot. Come up with some new lines while you're at it."

xxx

Allie ran a brush through her hair, and studied her image in the mirror. She glanced at Lily, who was sitting on her bed with a far off expression on her face.

"Earth to Lily; do you think these clothes are ok?" Lily's head snapped up, and she studied Allie thoughtfully, "You look very nice. But I'm not so sure that's a good thing when you're going on a date with Sirius. You know he's not exactly a gentleman."

Laughing, Allie rolled her eyes, "I know you don't really like him that much, but he's not always like that. He can be rather kind and serious about things; just not around you."

Sirius and Lily had never really gotten to understanding each other over the years. Lily was always so curt and around Sirius, and he couldn't stand it. It was a mutual feeling, because she couldn't stand how he never took a situation seriously, "Fine, whatever you say. Let's go, we only have an hour till we leave, and we haven't had breakfast yet."

Down in the common room, Sirius, and James were sitting near the fire, like they always did. Allie dragged Lily over to them, and they sat down, "Good morning."

James quickly glanced at Lily, then back into the fire. Sirius grinned at Allie, but once he looked at the weary Lily, his smile slid off his face, and he shook his head slightly.

"Where's Remus?" Allie asked, to break the awkwardness. She thought she knew the answer, but it was worth asking just so that Sirius and Lily didn't start another one of their arguments.

"He's a bit under the weather," Sirius replied, "But anyway, I think we should get to breakfast. We don't want to be late." He stood up, took Allie's hand, glared at Lily, and walked out of the common room.

xxx

Allie and Sirius walked in silence for most of the way to the Great Hall before Sirius said, "Why is Lily acting like that? It's a bit annoying to me; I don't see what's so wrong with the situation."

"I don't know. But I _do_ know a way to make her feel a bit better. We have to make them stay together. I think Lily actually wanted to go to Hogsmead with James, so it would be kind of like…an un-intentional date," she smiled, and looked at Sirius, who was smirking.

"That's a great idea. I'll tell James to follow me from a distance so he won't have to go around with Lily, and you tell Lily the same thing. This is going to be great," he laughed, and they both sat down at the Gryffindor table, waiting for their friends to arrive.

Lily slid into a seat across from Allie with a sour look on her face. Obviously she hadn't enjoyed being stuck alone with James in the common room. Allie glanced at Sirius, who turned his back to them, and pretended to be looking for James.

"Lily, I have a plan. I know you don't want to feel awkward with James, so just follow Sirius and I at a distance, and you won't have to say a single word to him."

Lily looked thoughtful for a moment, then sighed, "Are you sure? I don't want to ruin your date. Besides…what if he snogs you or something," a look of disgust washed over her face, "That would be awkward in itself."

Allie blushed slightly, remembering that Sirius was listening to the conversation, "Er, I don't think he will. But even if he does you're my best mate, so I don't really care if you see. And I said follow from a distance, so it'll be like you're not even there." From the corner of her eye, she saw Sirius get up, and walk over to James. She stopped herself from grinning, and turned her attention back to Lily.

"Alright. But don't tell Sirius, ok?"

**A/N: Ok, I realize how incredibly horrible I am for stopping the chapter there…I'm not usually one to leave my readers hanging like that! But I promise I'll update soon. I thought I should slit the date into two chapters. But thank you so much to my reviewers, and I hope you don't hate me too much?**

**Klappa: Yes, I did it! I know this chapter isn't nearly as good, despite of my earlier promise.**

**SPRITEfaerie015: Thanks! Well here it is…**

**Blossom1098: Sorry no Harry in this chapter, but in the ext chapter, and the one after that, I have lots of Harry worked in.**

**i'm a misfit: Wow, thanks!**

**journeyforever: Yep, more of them coming up. Thanks!**

**Ginevra Molly: Definalty more of Lily/James, and in the next two chapters, some Harry/Ginny. **


	10. What the?

Sirius brought two large drinks over to the table where Allie was sitting. Before he sat down, he swept a glance around the Three Broomsticks. James was standing in a corner near the window, while Lily, totally oblivious to James, stood only ten feet from him, staring at her feet. He grinned to himself, and sat down across from Allie.

"So, Allie, I didn't know you fancied me back. Girls are usually easy to read; always giggling, pointing, or if they're desperate, blowing kisses at you. But I couldn't read you at all," he smirked at her, and took a big swig of his drink.

Allie laughed, "Well that's because all the girls you pay attention to are no good."

"Getting jealous already, Allie? We've only been together for a day!"

Allie flushed slightly, and cleared her throat, "Together? We're on a date…but you never asked me to be your girlfriend."

Frowning slightly, Sirius bit his lip, "I thought that if a guy asks a girl on a date, then they're automatically together."

"Well it depends on how you ask her. If you say, 'Will you go out with me?', then you're together, but if you say, 'Would you like to go to Hogsmead with me?' like you did, then it's just a date."

"Fine, then. Will you go out with me, Allie?"

"Sure, Sirius," Allie grinned at him, then glanced backwards to see how their plan was working, "James and Lily haven't noticed each other yet. I think we should go to Zonkos…it'll be less crowded, and they'll be able to see well," she laughed.

Sirius nodded, finishing off his drink with a quick sip, "Alright, let's go."

xxx

Lily sighed as she noticed Allie and Sirius get up and walk towards the door. She wasn't enjoying herself at all; following your best mate around on her date wasn't exactly exciting, especially when you had other things on your mind. She waited a minute before following them out the door, and sensing that someone was walking behind her, held the door open for them absentmindedly.

"Lily?" a surprised, and unfortunately familiar voice sounded.

Lily looked up, and inwardly kicked herself as she noticed that it was James. Why? Why did she have to listen to Allie's plan? She could have spent the entire day in Flourish and Blotts, a place sure to be James-free, but no.

"Hello, James," Lily's voice sounded oddly serene, "Enjoying your day?"

James ran a hand through his hair awkwardly and grinned sheepishly, "Yeah. It's…er…it's great. You?"

"It's fine. I would rather be doing something more productive, but-" Lily cut off her sentence abruptly as she turned the corner with James. There, standing in front of her was her son, kissing a girl. Lily bit her lip, and a wave of disgust overtook her as she realized that the girl looked like her. Since James and Harry looked exactly alike, save the eyes, and his back was turned to passerby, it looked oddly like James kissing Lily.

James stopped in his tracks, his jaw slightly open. You couldn't blame Lily and James for their reactions; seeing your future son kissing a girl like that wasn't so pleasant; especially when you hadn't even kissed the person you were going to have him with.

xxx

Ginny grinned at Harry, and as they were about to continue walking, she noticed Lily and James staring at them. She swallowed deeply, and looked at Harry; she had no idea what to do. Harry looked just as blank, so, being the daring Weasley that she was, decided to say something.

"Er, hello. I'm Ginny Weasley," she stuck out her hand to Lily, who took it weakly, and then to James, who shook it hard.

"I'm Lily Evans…and that's James…Potter," Lily sighed, and glanced at James. Could the situation get any more awkward? Probably not.

"Well we'd better not keep you," Harry mumbled, squeezing Ginny's hand lightly, "See you."

Lily and James nodded, waved, and quickly continued walking. Once they were out of ear shot, James sniggered, "What the bloody hell was that about? I don't fancy seeing my son snogging a girl again."

Lily grinned at him, for the first time in as long as she could remember and sighed, "Neither do I. But as they say, like father like son."

James cleared his throat. She had brought on the unmentionable subject, and so carelessly at that. He scratched his neck uneasily, and nodded. It was probably true. It seemed such a joy, being able to have a son, and teach him everything you knew. The only troubling thing was that Harry seemed to cold to him and Lily. Sighing, the curious Marauder side of him took over, and he swore to himself that he would figure out why.

xxx

As Sirius and Allie left Zonkos, it dawned of Allie that James and Lily were nowhere to be found. She peered around, and with a sudden jolt of shock, saw a red headed girl arm-in-arm with a boy with messy black hair that looked exactly like James'.

"What the…?" Allie motioned at them, speechless, and looked up at Sirius, who was equally as dumb-founded.

"I think our plan worked!" Sirius grinned, and punched the air with his fist. He and Allie started walking faster, eager to catch up to their friends and hear the whole story, but just as they were about to reach them, Sirius bumped into a tall, slightly slumped figure.

Mumbling to himself slightly, he looked up to apologize to whoever it was, but his voice caught fast in his throat. Snivellus. An older, and if possible, more greasy-looking Snivellus. With a cold hard look, he hunched off in the opposite direction, leaving Allie and Sirius even more confused.

**A/N: Weird place to end it, yes. But I can't wait for the next chapter, I have it all planned out. Hopefully this wasn't too bad? Now, I'll just say in general, thank you so, so, so, so, soooo much to my reviewers. It makes it so much easier to write a chapter based on your suggestions and ideas. Hope you liked this!**


	11. Missing Information

"I can't believe they've got that prat teaching classes," Sirius mumbled darkly to James as they headed down to the Quidditch pitch. He and Allie were so confused, and had scared a particularly small third grader with their desperation to find out why Snape was in Hogsmead with the Hogwarts students, "And I can't believe that Harry has a red-headed girlfriend. Allie and I spent valuable time on our date trying to figure out how you two went from completely ignoring each other to holding hands in two minutes."

James grinned, and shook his head. It was true; Harry and Ginny did look like James and Lily when they walked around together. He was sure that it was going to spark a few rumors, "Well what can I say, Padfoot? The future is messed up."

They had reached the pitch, and turned into the changing rooms. Dumbledore had decided to let James and Sirius practice with the Gryffindor Quidditch team, although they weren't allowed to play in any of the matches. Sighing, James pulled on the extra set of robes that he had been given; they were rather large, and were going to be a distraction while he flew. _Better than not playing at all, _James thought, and grabbed the rickety old broom from the bench next to him. Walking out onto the pitch with the rest of them team, James' eyes lit up. He hadn't flown in ages, and was eager to get going. Turning around to grin at Sirius, he saw his best mate waving at someone up in the stands. To his immense pleasure, he noticed Lily and Allie sitting up in the stands. Although Lily looked slightly uncomfortable, it didn't matter at all; she was going to get to see James fly.

Mounting his broom, James kicked off hard, and flew high up. He was probably not going to get as many chances to show off his skills, for there were four chasers practicing instead of three, but it would be enough. He couldn't help but smile as he watched Harry fly up, over James. His skills were amazing; he was as good, if not better than James. Proudly, James mumbled, "That's my boy!"

xxx

Lily rolled her eyes as she noticed James look at her and grin. Obviously he was going to try and show off again. Well it didn't make one bit of a difference, as Lily wasn't going to fall for it; Quidditch skills didn't mean anything to her. Slightly irritated, she turned in time to see Allie smiling and waving at Sirius.

"Oh, honestly, Allie. It's like you two are inseparable or something. You've only been together for three days," she snapped.

Allie groaned, "Lily, are you going to act like this the whole time? I know you hate watching James play Quidditch, but try and enjoy yourself. Besides, I've known Sirius for seven years, so I have a right to be close to him."

Both Allie and Lily turned as someone sat on the same row as them, a little farther off to the right. Lily thoughtfully looked down at her lap, and bit her lip, searching her memory for any signs of this girl. Finally, she tapped Allie on the shoulder and whispered, "Allie! Isn't that the girl that's always with Harry?" Allie nodded, and studied the girl. She had bushy brown hair, and brown eyes. She was average height wise, and seemed to hold herself in the same poised manner that Lily did. As she caught Lily and Allie looking at her, she smiled at them.

Allie smiled back, and stuck out her hand, "Hello. I'm Allie. This is Lily."

"Yes, I know," the girl smiled wider, and her features seemed to soften slightly, "I'm Harry's friend, Hermione. Look, I know this whole situation is rather awkward, especially for you," Hermione looked at Lily, "But I think you should talk to Harry about it. He's always sneaking about, observing you, and telling us what he finds out. He wants to know more about you."

Lily frowned, and ran a hand through her hair, "But why would he want to know more about me when I live with him anyway? I don't think my personality would've changed _that_ much if I got older. I think I'm missing something, because I've noticed that he seems awkward around James and I. Why should he be, when we're his parents?"

Hermione bit her lip, and glanced out onto the pitch. They were all still immersed in their practice, "Well…no. No, you're not missing too much. It's just…a bit awkward for him is all. I'd better get going…lot's of homework to do," and with that, she swept off, and hurried out of the pitch.

xxx

James grinned yet again, as Harry did another amazing dive, and shot back up to his original height. There was no reason for him to do this, so James was assuming that he was just trying to show him his skills. But didn't James play Quidditch with Harry at home? Who else would've taught him to fly? James still hadn't figured out why his son was so distant from his parents. He knew he and Lily were missing something, but truth be told, he wasn't so sure that he wanted to know just what it was.

Ginny made a spectacular catch as Sirius hit the bludger at Katie, and threw the Quaffle easily past Ron, into the post. James had taken his time learning everyone's names as he met them; that was another component that made the predicament confusing. There were so many new faces, names, and personalities to remember that James felt his brain would burst. So far, he had gotten Harry's close friends down. There was Ron, who seemed to be Harry's best mate, then Ron's sister, Ginny, who was Harry's girlfriend. Hermione seemed to be Harry's other best mate, though she and Ron had had a lot of rather public rows. Ginny and Ron's brothers, Fred and George were also Harry's friends. James and Sirius had taken a particular interest in them; they were after all, the next generation of trouble-makers.

Suddenly, he snapped out of his daze as a Quaffle soared past his ear. Swerving around, he grabbed it, and threw it over his shoulder, not watching where it was going. Allie was still sitting, watching them practice, but Lily was gone.

**A/N: Short, yes, I know. The next chapter is very important, so I had to leave a lot to answer in that one. It'll be a lot longer, as you should expect. Thanks to all of my reviewers, it makes a world of difference to hear what you think, so please review for this one too!**


	12. Our Lives

Lily raced through the halls, eager to get to the library. The word 'library', in Lily's dictionary, meant a place to go to when you want to get away from the world. At the moment, that was precisely what Lily wanted to do. Some of the things that Hermione had said had disturbed Lily, and although she didn't know what they meant, she was sure that it could be nothing too good.

Sighing, she felt a sense of excitement as she entered the library. Obviously a lot had happened over the span of time that Lily and her friends had skipped. There was bound to be some interesting books to read, especially ones on The History of Magic. Walking along the shelves of books, Lily finally came to a stop at a likely-looking shelf that held rather thick, leather bound books. Slowly, she walked along it, reading the tittles to herself, and occasionally picking one up to read the contents.

"The fall of the dark lord…" Lily read, and excitedly snapped the book shut. This would be the perfect book to read; after all, she needed to know how one of the most powerful wizards of all time lost his power. Slowly, she walked over to a table, and propped the book up with her hands. She flipped to the pages indicated in the table of contents, and began to read.

xxx

"Where did Lily go?" James asked Allie, as they walked back up to the school after practice, "She was sitting with you, watching us, and the next second she was gone."

Allie bit her lip and nodded. She didn't know whether Lily wanted her to tell James what Hermione had said or not. It was a touchy subject, but considering that James had just as much to do with it as Lily, she replied, "Hermione was talking to us. She said that Harry wants to know more about you and Lily, and that you two should talk to him. I think Lily was a bit disturbed about him wanting to know more about you when you're his parents. My guess is that she's in the library."

James frowned. Everything that he heard or watched seemed to point in the direction of him and Lily missing something major. Although they had never talked about it, James was sure that Lily felt the exact same way as he; lost, helpless, and frustrated.

"I'm going to go to the library to talk to her," he said, sighing, "You should wait for Sirius…he's still changing. Then you two can meet us there."

Allie nodded, feeling slightly nervous about how Lily was going to react to James following her into the library, "Alright. But don't overwhelm her, ok? Give her some space."

With that, James hurried off towards the castle, and Allie turned around to wait for Sirius.

xxx

_Young Harry Potter, age one, and his parents were marked to be killed by Voldemort. Going into hiding, they told only few people where they were living. One person that they told was…_

Lily frowned. The fall of the dark lord had to do with her, James, and their son. She glanced down the page, at the spot where she left of, but the rest was covered by a piece of parchment that was glued down to the page. It seemed that the writing on the parchment continued what was on the page before it, so Lily continued reading.

_Peter Pettigrew. Peter was a close friend of the Potters, and they trusted him to keep their secret. After being threatened, Peter ended up betraying his friends, and let slip where the Potters were staying._

Rage overcame Lily as she read those words. Pettigrew. She had never liked him; he was always over-eager, yet she had never imagined it possible that he could do something like this.

_One night, Voldemort himself entered the Potter's house. First he murdered James Potter…_

Lily's heart went up to her throat. James…murdered…by Voldemort.

_Then, he tried to tell Lily Potter to let him kill Harry. He said that he would let her go if he could just kill Harry. But Lily refused, and stood in the way to protect her son. Voldemort killed her, but when he turned his wand upon Harry, the spell back-fired. Harry Potter escaped the marked death that Voldemort had tried to give him, with only a scar on his forehead, while Voldemort himself fled, powerless, and weak._

Lily slammed the book shut. Her hands were shaking, her breath letting out in deep, staggering noises. This was what James and she had missed. This was why Harry was so awkward around them; they were no longer existent. Wiping a tear away furiously, she closed her eyes. She had died for her son, and in doing so, he had somehow survived. He had saved the wizarding world from Voldemort, or at least for a while. Although she was in shock, Lily knew deep down inside that she would rather have died for her son, than let him die.

"Lily, are you ok?"

Reluctantly, Lily opened her eyes, and peered up at a concerned-looking James. What was she supposed to say? Here was the man that risked his life for her, and her son, and she had not a clue what to do. The way she had learned of her fate was cruel; unsuspecting, and out of a book in the library. Perhaps if she told him, it would be less of a shock. There was still something nagging at Lily, though; why had Voldemort chosen them to kill?

"James, sit down for a moment. I just…I just have to read something quickly. Then I need to talk to you." She watched as he sat down, unsure of himself, and picked up the book again. There had to be more information than what she had read.

_The reason that the Dark Lord had choosen Lily, James, and Harry Potter to kill was because of a prophecy. The prophecy was said to have described a boy who would bring the Dark Lord down. After hearing of this prophecy, the Dark Lord decided that it was Harry Potter, and that he needed to be killed._

_After the murder of the Potters, Sirius Black was wrongly convicted of murder, and of selling the Potter's out to the Dark Lord. After spending twelve years in Azkaban, he escaped, and led a hidden life. Only a year back, Sirius Black was reported dead, and it was revealed that he did not, in fact, do anything that he was convicted of. _

Hands shaking even more severely than before, Lily looked up in time to see Sirius and Allie walk in and sit down at the table. _Why do our futures have to be so bleak?_ Lily sighed, and let the tears fall slowly. There was nothing she could do about it.

"I need to tell you all something. I just found this out, and it'll come as a shock to all of you. James, in the future, there will be a prophecy. In this prophecy it describes a boy that will bring down the Dark Lord. Voldemort will decide that this boy is Harry, and will try to kill us," she sighed, and took a long pause before going on, "We'll go into hiding. Although we won't tell too many people where we are hiding, we will tell Peter Pettigrew, and he will let out secret slip after he is threatened. Voldemort will kill us…and he will try to kill Harry. For some reason that I'm not too sure about, Harry will survive the killing curse, and Voldemort will become weak." She realized that she was saying all of this rather quickly, but she couldn't help herself.

"We…we die?" James asked in a quiet voice. He was looking straight into Lily's eyes, as if trying to see if she was joking.

Lily nodded sadly, and continued, "Sirius, you will be wrongly convicted of murder, and will spend twelve years in Azkaban before escaping. You also will be thought to have told the Dark Lord where James and I were hiding. While you are hiding, you…you die. Then the truth comes out about Peter."

Sirius was squeezing the table so hard that his knuckles were white, "Pettigrew. Pettigrew ruined our lives."

Allie was crying silently, and after a long silence from everyone she said, "I wish I could too. What am I supposed to do, with you all gone? Remus and I will be alone…completely alone."

Lily wiped her tears away. There was nothing more to be said.

**A/N: Ehhhh. I don't know about this chapter, it's important, but I don't know if its what you can call good. I hope it was ok, though, and thank you to my reviewers!**


	13. Questions and Answers

"I hate potions," Remus mumbled as he filed into the classroom with everyone else, "Especially with Snape teaching."

Remus had tried to keep the mood light, striking up light conversation with his friends, but nothing had really worked. Facing reality, he had to admit; there was no way to avoid the situation, and it was best to just take it. Remus couldn't help but be upset too, he and Allie were going to be the only ones alive. It seemed so surreal, thinking about his best mates dying, and so soon at that.

"He's going to murder us with homework," James grumbled, slamming his bad down on a table, "or poison us…either one."

"Wouldn't be surprised if he did," said a voice from behind him, "He actually tried to do that once."

James spun around, and bit his lip to keep his emotions in check as he studied Harry's expression. He looked a bit nervous, and yet strangely sure of himself, "Mind if Hermione, Ron, and I sit with you two?" he asked, motioning towards James and Lily.

James glanced over his shoulder at Lily, who nodded, smiled, and set her things down next to James. The five of them sat down at the table, none of them knowing what to say, although there were a million possibilities. Finally, James turned towards Harry, "We found out everything. We found out what happens to us, and why it happens. We found out what happened to you, and what happened to Voldemort because of you. We know every single thing there is to know."

Harry looked shocked for a moment, then looked down at his hands and sighed, "It's not actually a big surprise. There were probably a lot of ways to figure it out…but how _did_ you find out?"

Lily answered for James, "I was reading a book on the History of Magic. It had everything in it; from the prophecy, to Peter being a traitor."

Frowning, Harry shook his head, "That's not possible, though. The books in the library are old; it couldn't have had new information like that." He looked at Ron and Hermione, "There's no possible way, right?"

Cautiously, Hermione cleared her throat, "Actually…I was reading one of those books, and I came across the passage with Sirius in it…and I decided to fix it up. I wrote down what really happened on a piece of parchment and glued it down onto the page. Don't look at me like that, Ron; it's better than people being falsely informed."

Grinning, Ron tried to suppress his laughter, "Hermione, you correct books _too_? Honestly, I thought you only did that to humans."

James and Lily laughed in spite of themselves. If they were going to lead short lives, they might as well enjoy them while they lasted.

Their attention turned immediately to the front of the classroom as Snape entered the classroom. Although he was glowering down at everyone, James was sure that his cold gaze had lingered a little while longer on James and Sirius, who was sitting at the table in front of him. Rapping the board with his wand, his malevolent voice rang through the classroom, "Follow the directions carefully. I will be inspecting your potions thoroughly after class, and grading them. Failure to follow directions will lead to detention. Your homework is a foot of parchment on making potions, and the procedures you should take to be successful at it. It will be due next class, on my desk, or the consequence is, yet again, detention."

James rolled his eyes, and grabbed materials from the ingredients shelf to the right of the classroom. Harry was still sitting with his friends, so James made sure to get extra materials, "Here, Harry, I already got your stuff for you." He set the stuff down on the table, and grinned at his son. If he wasn't going to be able to spend time with him in the future, he might as well do it now.

xxx

Allie, unlike the others, had still not gotten over what they had found out several days back. Silently, she began chopping up her ingredients, though every once in a while her hand shook violently, causing the pieces to vary in size. Sirius kept looking at her, obviously concerned about her mood. Although she wanted to smile, and encourage him, she really couldn't. What was going to happen was going to happen, and this made Allie feel helpless. Just as she was about to scoop up what she had been cutting and dump it into her cauldron, Snape stopped at their table, to inspect their work.

"Lupin, you could definitely be more mindful of not spilling the contents out of your cauldron while you stir. I'm positive that I will not be too impressed with the outcome of your potion," he sneered, then turned towards Allie, "This is unacceptable. Your roots are cut up carelessly, and you don't have the right amount of liquid in your cauldron. Obviously you're lacking in your talents with Potions, as you are many other things, I'm sure."

Sirius slammed his hand down at the table and glared at Snape. They were about level with their heights, which made it easy to look intimidating, "Leave her alone."

"Ah, Mr. Black. I must tell you that I do not care for your rash behaviors in my classroom. I must also tell you that I will no accept a word you say unless you address me as Professor." Snape pulled a strand of his greasy black hair out of his eyes, smirked menacingly at Sirius, and continued on to another table.

"I'm going to get that slimy git if it's the last thing I do," Sirius hissed, obviously not paying attention to the meaning behind his words.

Allie shook her head sadly, "Sirius, don't waste your breath on him. He's not worth it. Besides, I bet you'll have to deal with him a lot more in the future," she sighed. Suddenly, she remembered a question that had come to mind earlier, "Remus, do you think Dumbledore will send us back? Now that we've found all of this out, how will he be sure that we won't try to change the future? You don't think he'll modify out memories, do you?"

Remus ran a hand through his hair, looking thoughtfully down at his potion, "No. I don't think he'll modify out memories; I think he'll just make us swear that we won't try to do anything. He'll just have to trust us." Looking up, Remus matched Allie's sad expression, "But I don't think any of us are that thick. Trying to change the future is like a muggle jumping off of a cliff, and trying to fly."

Allie nodded, and glanced at Sirius, "You won't try and change the future, will you?"

"No," Siruis replied, shaking his head, "The future isn't in our hands. We just have to live our lives to the fullest, and try to forget what we found out; we probably won't be able to, but we should at least try."

**A/N: I found this chapter clarifying; I hope you all feel the same way! Well, sadly, I think that this story is drawing to a close. What do you think? A couple of more chapters should do it, right? Let me know, and I'll update as soon as possible.**


End file.
